


Two Men in a Small Room (Keeping an Eye on some Weird Occult Shit)

by Broken_Clover



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Mixing work life and personal life is supposed to be bad, but it's kind of hard when you live on the job and share a room (and bed) with your co-worker
Relationships: Zappa/Randy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Two Men in a Small Room (Keeping an Eye on some Weird Occult Shit)

**Author's Note:**

> a slightly belated birthday fic for my friend fez, who wanted some cute Zappa/Randy. A cute pairing I wish there was more of!

It took Randy a moment to figure out the morning alarm hadn’t woken him up. When he realized that six AM was hours passed, he jolted up in bed and grabbed the desk clock. The face of it cheerily offered nine thirty-five, as though there were anything positive about him oversleeping so much-

...on a Saturday.

He blinked dumbly at the wall calendar, verifying that it was, indeed, the day off. The tension in his body vanished with a deep exhale, and he flopped back down on the mattress. That was right, Zappa always turned the alarms off when they had a day off. It usually didn’t help much, but it was the thought that counted.

Speaking of which… “Mmm...g’morning, babe.”

A blanket-clad, human-shaped lump was still half-tangled with him. Untying each other made for an annoying morning habit, but he knew Zappa was a sleep-cuddler, so asking to share a bed meant it was his own fault he’d ended up like that. He used to like using the excuse that Finnish winters were way colder than he was used to and he needed the heat, but he’d gotten over his dumb no-homo bullshit and admitted he liked sharing the space with his co-worker.

Randy gave him a little nudge. “You up?”

No response “Huh…”

He tugged the blanket down a little. Sure enough, Zappa was still out cold. He nearly nudged him again, but changed his mind halfway through. Zappa had been working awfully hard lately. He definitely deserved the rest. Besides, not like they had anywhere to be.

Wiggling his way out of bed without accidentally waking the guy up was a feat in itself. Randy almost felt ready to take another nap after spending twenty minutes attempting to carefully remove himself from the mess. Instead, he wandered off into the kitchen and got to work heating up a pot of coffee. Illyria didn’t send the choice stuff to remote branches, and the stuff they got tended to smell weird and leave a fine black powder at the bottom of every coffee mug, but it did the job of kicking him in the head and getting him ready for the day. Besides, enough cream and sugar could fix anything.

It looked like it was going to be a decent day, based on the view the little kitchenette window offered. He’d probably still need a coat for the brisk wind, but maybe he could talk Zappa into a nice afternoon walk. They both spent too much time holed up inside, it’d be good to stretch their legs out. There was a nice little village a half-mile down the road that they’d visited a few times for emergency groceries or a dinner date, perhaps that would work.

Well, not like he was leaving right away. And as long as Zappa was still asleep, Randy might as well double-check the machinery to make sure nothing was about to catch fire or explode.

He carried the mug of coffee out into the console room, and found a cleared space to put it down. The machine hummed to life and lit up with a few keystrokes, displaying diagnostics from the night before.

“Huh. Lookin’ good!” Not a single snag. Those modifications Zappa had performed were really paying off. He’d have to thank him later. It was a much more preferable alternative to climbing on the roof every other day and resetting the dish manually.

“No major fluxes, no spikes in activity…” Boring as the lack of action was. But honestly, he was used to it. “The Z-scale’s practically dead. Guess the apocalypse won’t be happening today…”

“Hey, Randy.”

He perked up, swiveling around in his chair with a smile. “Heya! Good to see you-”

An embarrassed noise and a snort of laughter tried to leave him at the same time, which only resulted in him coughing on his own spit and wheezing. 

“Hnn? Wh’s funny?”

“Eh- nothing man, nothing.” Randy tried to regain his composure. “You sleep okay?”

Zappa smiled crookedly, eyes still half-closed. “Really good. I borrowed your shirt.”

“I can see this.” And nothing else, it seemed. That shirt was already too big for _him,_ so it was absolutely massive on someone smaller. The sight of his partner in nothing but an oversized shirt and boxers made for an absolutely adorable image, not even including his messy hair and cute sleepy face along with it.

He watched Zappa shuffle towards a console, nearly tripping over the carpet. “Hey, you sure you don’t want to go back to bed? You still look kinda out of it.”

“‘m fine, everything’s fine.” Zappa mumbled back, feeling for the desk chair. “B’sides, I really should check the performance notes.”

Randy felt a thought coming to him. “I’m looking at those right now, actually. Why don’t you come over and we can share the screen?”

The other man perked up, though still looking barely awake. He turned from the empty desk and approached. Randy was about to start clicking through the data, only to be interrupted by a hand on his arm.

“Zappa?” Randy asked, looking up. “Is something-”

Without prompting, he felt a weight flop over onto him. It took him a few moments to realize that he now had a person sitting on his lap. “Wh- the hell was that for, man?!”

“S’rry.” He replied. “Tripped.”

The man sighed. “Awful clumsy today, aren’t you?”

“S’rry, s’rry…”

“It’s fine.” And then, Randy felt another brilliant idea coming on. “You’re gonna hurt yourself if you walk around like that. Why not just stay where you are?”

Zappa nodded slightly, slumping against the other man and nuzzling his chest. “Okay.”

Randy let one arm loop around a narrow waist, while the other kept busy with the computer. Every so often, he would glance away from the computer to see if Zappa had finally nodded off again. It was hard to tell from the angle he was at, but either way, he was still adorable to look at.


End file.
